


It's Not Hard When It's an Explosion

by ramcannedcheese



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramcannedcheese/pseuds/ramcannedcheese
Summary: Deidara and Naruto have been dating for a while and Sasuke has some questions. One blonde doesn't react well to said questions and the other finds the whole thing ridiculous.
Relationships: Deidara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	It's Not Hard When It's an Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one take and had a blast doing it! Didn't know I loved this ship but I might revisit them in the future and write some more. Also, just a heads up. This is my first time writing Deidara so I have no clue if I got his characterization right. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!

"I just don't understand it." Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at the bus stop on their college campus, waiting to meet up with Sakura before heading to their next class. It had been a rather relaxed day and so far the two boys had spent most of their time studying, which made Sasuke’s statement all the more puzzling to Naruto. 

"Don't understand what?" The blonde turned to stare down his friend. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You and Mr. Art Is An Explosion guy."

"You don't understand my boyfriend?" Naruto didn’t bother to hide his confusion. Deidara wasn’t hard to figure out if you spent enough time with him. And Sasuke had no excuse when he had spent hours at Deidara’s and Naruto’s apartment helping Naruto cram for finals. 

"No, I understand him just fine. What I don't understand is how you two work together. It can't be that you're both obnoxious blondes. That's not enough to build a relationship on." 

Immediately Naruto got defensive. "There's more to our relationship than that."

"Such as?" Sasuke seemed genuinely invested in understanding his friend's relationship, but Naruto was too flustered by the questioning to be able to think of a proper response. 

"He's nice." Sometimes Naruto wished he had a better brain to mouth filter, especially when his responses were that weak. 

"Nice? That's it? You know, you're not really selling this to me." 

"Luckily I don't have to sell this to you because you're not the one dating him!" 

"Alright, alright. I'll get off your back." Sasuke turned to his phone, effectively putting an end to the conversation. 

"Good!" Still, as the day went on Naruto couldn't help but think back on Sasuke's words. What, if anything, did he and Deidara have in common? Besides their hair, of course. Naruto kept drawing up blanks and the more he thought about it, the more worried he got. People in relationships always had stuff in common, right? It was the glue that held relationships together. But if he and Deidara didn't have anything in common what was their glue? 

By the time he left the college campus his mind was a mess of worry and doubt. When he got home the thoughts were only amplified. Deidara was at some kind of event that evening, giving Naruto plenty of time to walk around the apartment and stress even more. 

The first thing he did was wander into Deidara’s art studio. It was supposed to be a guest bedroom but Deidara had insisted that they wouldn’t be having many people over for the night and that the lighting was perfect for art. The walls were covered in concept sketches of characters and creatures for Deidara’s graphic novel. It was rather violent and the writer, Deidara’s friend from high school Hidan, would have made it more gorier if Deidara hadn’t stepped in and demanded that the focus not be on the blood and guts, but on the plot instead. Hidan had protested but ultimately let up, with the compromise that his character Jashin have a very gory fight scene each chapter. Deidara had agreed only because Jashin didn’t mind how he killed, which meant that Deidara could draw Jashin blowing people up with TNT. The entire graphic novel made Naruto squeamish, but Deidara seemed to enjoy working on it. 

Tearing his eyes away from the walls led Naruto to the next most noticeable object in the room, a bookcase covered in clay statues. Apparently, according to Deidara, the entire top shelf were polymer clay statues while the lower shelves were comprised of more natural clay figures that he had baked in the kiln he had built at Sasori’s house, with the help of his friends Itachi and Kisame. All of the statues were painted very simply with a white wash and black accents. Naruto didn’t know any of the specifics but he had been told that they were Deidara’s main source of income. 

Finally his eyes focused on the artist’s desk. It was tidy enough that Deidara often posted pictures of it on his Instagram story and called it aesthetic. There were a few sets of clear plastic drawers on either side of the table where Naruto could see rows of brushes, paint, sculpting tools, and boxes of unopened clay organized inside. A large light and magnifying glass were set up next to the desk within easy reach. There were three sketch books at one end of the table and a line of pencils and ink bottles next to them, all in precise order. In the far right corner there was a small box with colorful dragons printed on it filled with nail polish. The box stood out amongst the otherwise simplistic design of the room and Naruto knew that was because the box had been part of a gift set he had given Deidara on his birthday last year. There was a small flat screen TV pushed to the very corner of the desk, where a documentary about the history of gunpowder was paused. Deidara was rather passionate about explosives, but it wasn’t something that Naruto understood at all. 

He wandered away from the studio feeling even more confused than before. In a desperate attempt to understand their relationship better he walked into their bedroom, then immediately regretted it. The room was a cluttered jumble of two different personalities. Naruto’s side of the bed had hastily taped up posters and ramen ads, his nightstand was scattered with snack wrappers and he knew the draw of his nightstand was filled with books on frogs, one of his passions and the reason he was going to school to study wildlife biology. 

Deidara’s side of the bed was more organized, but there were random clumps of clay that he would fiddle with before going to sleep on his nightstand. White clay creatures were hung over the bed with stolen puppet strings and a magazine about TNT sat on the blankets, forgotten amongst a massive pile of clothes. More than likely Deidara had been fretting about what to wear and had torn most of the clothes out of his closet in the panic. Naruto knew if he checked his phone he would have a few missed texts about Deidara’s wardrobe, as well as a selfie of what the other man finally decided to wear. 

Naruto began to put away the clothes while his thoughts circled. How were he and Deidara still together? Deidara thought frogs were overrated and Naruto didn’t see how explosions were art. He spent the next few hours worrying and was only interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. 

“Naruto, babe! I’m home!” Trying his best to keep Deidara from figuring out that he was distracted, Naruto immediately went out to greet him. Deidara gave him a kiss, which Naruto knew would have given him away if Deidara didn’t have new gossip. And since he had just gotten back from an art show with Sasori, it was a guarantee for there to be lots of dirt to share.

“Oh, um. Hi.” Naruto winced at how stiff he sounded but Deidara was too excited to notice. 

“You wouldn’t believe what happened tonight. Sasori was being an attention hog again, showing off some life sized puppet. Well, Pain walks over and starts telling him that his damn puppet has to stay in it’s display. Of course Sasori starts going off about how his art can’t just sit still to be admired so I offer to blow it up for him and turn it into real art.” Deidara continued to explain the newest drama of the local art community while Naruto became lost in thought once more. 

Even with Deidara standing right in front of him he couldn’t figure it out. They had nothing in common at all. Deidara was dressed in sleek black pants and a silk button down top, the sleeves rolled up to show off the tattoo sleeves on his arms. Naruto watched as the man gestured while he spoke, the mouth tattoos on the palms of his hands on full display. While Deidara was constantly on the hunt for new ink, Naruto wasn’t a big fan of tattoos. He already had enough people staring at him with the scars on his face. In fact, their clothes alone were a show of just how different they were. Deidara dressed to impress and happily drew the attention of everyone they passed. Naruto bought whatever clothes were cheapest, as he went through them quickly each time he had to do a field study. It was something that Deidara had scolded him about, to the point that he had bought Naruto a set of dress clothes for when they went to art events together. 

All of his thoughts accumulated into a singular blurted out question, one which he immediately wanted to take back. “Why are we dating?”

“What?” Deidara’s monologue came to a screeching halt, his eyes instantly turned to Naruto. 

“Shit, that came out wrong. What I meant was what’s keeping us together?” Once again, Naruto wished for the ability to go back in time just to stop himself from speaking. 

“What!” The other man stood up straighter, his hands clenched into fists. There was the beginnings of fury building up behind his eyes that had Naruto ready to run for the hills. He couldn’t get away, however, as Deidara was still standing in the doorway so he was forced to try and explain himself instead. 

“Shit! I didn’t mean that either! I’m just trying to understand how we’re so happy together because Sasuke made me question everything because he asked me earlier if we had anything in common and I can’t think of a single thing!” Naruto expected shouting and was just starting to steel himself for the inevitable fight when the other man relaxed and rolled his eyes. Deidara rested a hand on his hip and he sent Naruto a glare, one that Naruto recognized. Deidara was about to call him an idiot. 

“You idiot, you literally said the answer just now.” Naruto felt a twinge of pride for knowing Deidara’s expressions so well but the confusion at the other man’s statement quickly overtook his tiny victory. 

“Huh?”

“We’re happy together. It doesn’t matter if we have a common interest because that means nothing if we don’t get along. Just look at Hidan for example. That zealot and I have the graphic novel we’re writing together in common but we fight with each other constantly.” Deidara’s words were confident. Still, Naruto wasn’t willing to let go an entire day of worrying. 

“Yeah, but... “

“But what? We’re happy together, we support each other. You support me and I support you. I can’t imagine what else you would want out of a relationship.” Naruto couldn’t argue with that, even if he had wanted to. 

“When you put it like that it sounds so easy.”

“That’s because it is easy. You’re just overthinking it because Sasuke got you all worked up like the asshole he is.”

Deidara’s words brought a terrible thought to Naruto’s mind. “Do you think he did this on purpose?” He knew that Deidara and Sasuke didn’t always see eye to eye but he had never considered that Sasuke would try to sabotage their relationship. 

“No, I think he’s even more clueless about relationships than you are. That’s alright, this relationship is an art that I’ve mastered and I’ll happily fight him on that.”

“That’s really sweet in a weird way.”

“Same to you.” Deidara leaned over to give Naruto another kiss then sauntered to the bedroom, where he shouted across the apartment to continue giving Naruto a run down of exactly what happened at the art show. 

While Deidara spoke, Naruto considered everything that had happened that day, and just how right the other man was. He thought about how he and Deidara worked seamlessly together. They solved problems in their relationship with an ease that Naruto dreamed of having with his other friends. There was a time when he and Sasuke didn’t speak to each other for months because of a fight they had. Not only did he and Deidara rarely fight, but even if they did they sat down to solve the problem the second they were calm enough to. Deidara cheered Naruto on in his wildlife studies and Naruto always voiced his amazement at Deidara’s creativity and enterprising nature. It wasn’t the most natural fit in the world but they were both stubborn enough to put the work into their relationship and came out the other side stronger for it. 

In a moment of clarity he pulled out his phone and sent off a quick message to Sasuke. Afterwards he headed for the bedroom to give his boyfriend a hug and to ensure that Deidara knew just how much Naruto cared about him. 

_ We have our love and support for each other in common and that’s enough for us. _


End file.
